For The Love Of A Quarterback
by Bethany Erin
Summary: Some girls would do anything to get the attention of the star quarterback, Tommy Pickles. But he wants the one girl that shows no interest in him


_**Summary- Some girls would do anything to get the attention of the star quarterback, Tommy Pickles. But he wants the one girl that shows no interest in him. **_

_**Disclaimer; I don't own Rugrats/All Grown Up**_

_**Party**_

Tommy Pickles walked through the doors of his high school. The one thing he was use to was the attention he got from all the girls. Unwanted attention. This morning, he was walking in with his best friend, Kimi Finster. She didn't care that all these girls envied her because she was constantly hanging out with him. She didn't care that these girls would give her the dirtiest looks when she'd walk by because she was with him. She just had that don't care attitude, and Tommy wanted someone like her around. Someone that wasn't constantly drooling over him.

Kimi and Tommy had been friends since they were in diapers. Another of his best friends who he has also known since diapers, Chuckie Finster, Kimi's step-brother, graduated the year before and is now in college. His third, and last, best friend, Phil DeVille. He's known Phil longer than Kimi, but the same amount of time as Chuckie. Phil also played on the football team as Running Back. He was popular, but not as popular as Tommy. Then, there's Lillian DeVille. Not only was she Phil's sister, but his twin. Her and Tommy were friends up until middle school. She got into cheerleading, and is now captain of the cheerleading team. They talk occasionally, but that's about it. She drifted away from them all once they hit the seventh grade.

"So Tommy, what are your plans for today?" Kimi asked while Tommy was at his locker.

"Probably nothing. I'm going to go home and sleep. That's probably about it. Why?"

Kimi shrugged. She felt lucky to be so close to two of the most popular guys in school, but mainly Tommy. She'd be blind if she didn't notice the way people looked at him. She's even heard people talking about ways to get him to notice them, and she thought it was pathetic. She's had a crush on him since the fifth grade. She never told him or let it show, not wanting it to ruin their friendship. At one point she even thought he had liked her. "Just wondering. You should probably get out more. I mean, all you ever do is football. And when you aren't playing football, you're in bed."

"There's nothing ever to do, Kim. That's why I'm never out of my house." he said with a laugh.

Kimi thought about it before hitting his arm "Hey! There's that party tonight! Why not go to it?"

Tommy groaned and looked around him "So it's just an opportunity for more girls to hit on me? No thanks."

Kimi rolled her eyes. As much as she loved her best friend, she thought he could be an idiot. Any guy would _love _the attention Tommy gets, but she knew why he didn't want to go. He didn't want to have to see the one girl he's practically in love with completely ignore him for some other guy. "Oh come on, T. You could use a new girlfriend. You haven't had one since freshman year!"

"And there's been a reason for that, Kim." Tommy said shutting his locker and turning to look at her "I'll think about it."

"We can go, I'll actually have fun, and you'll actually get out of the house. You're turning into a hermit."

Tommy rolled his eyes and started walking towards class, Kimi right behind him.

* * *

Lil was standing in Brent's house that night. She was watching the crowd of people. The popular kids, the geeks, the Goths, the skaters, it seemed like everyone from the school was here. She was standing there with her cup in her hand, leaning against the wall. Her eyes scanned the crowd again before they landed on someone, the last person she thought would show up at one of Brent's parties. She made her way across the room and over to him and stopped when she was behind him "Tommy Pickles," he turned around and gave her a smile "I never thought I'd see you here."

Tommy shrugged and pointed over to Kimi who was now talking to Phil "Kimi told me I was being a hermit. So here I am, finally being somewhere other than my house and school."

Lil laughed and nodded "Well it is about time. Someone as popular as you _needs _to get out more."

Tommy smiled and started walking over to one of the couches "I guess you could say that. I just hate being around people for too long."

"How are you a football player again?" she asked with a laugh.

Tommy just shrugged and took a swig from his cup. He wasn't lying to her, he did hate being around people. Just the overly obsessive girls that are constantly drooling over him and leaving him notes in his locker, which he found creepy "Because I'm good. The team would suck without me."

Lil leaned back into the couch and had her cup still in her hand, resting on her knee "That's true." things between the two fell silent for a few seconds before Lil brightened up again and turned completely to face him again "Rumor around the cheerleaders is that you're going to be voted homecoming king."

Tommy turned his head to look at her and gave her a lazy smile "What's new? I've been nominated every year."

Lil nodded "True. But this year you're a senior, so you're actually going to win. And probably Prom King, too."

Tommy shook his head before forcing a smile and tried to sound enthused "It's what I've been looking forward to since Freshman year. More popularity for me" he said the last part sarcastically and lifted his cup up. Lil rolled her eyes and took a sip from her cup "Are you going with anyone?" he asked her.

Lil lowered her cup and started running her finger along the rim of her cup "I haven't been asked yet, but I'm hoping to go with someone. What about you?"

"Nope. I don't want to go with any of these girls. They all seem pretty..."

"Crazy?" Lil finished with a smile.

Tommy nodded "Got that right." he looked at her out of the corner of his eye before smirking "How about this," he started before turning to look at her "we could go to homecoming together."

Lil smiled and crossed her arms "Are you asking me, or just suggesting it?"

Tommy thought it over. This was the girl he was pretty much in love with. She didn't have a date and she would be able to keep all the other girls away from him, at least for a night. But then there's the fact that she's just as popular as he is, so if he doesn't ask her, she could end up going with one of the douchebags he plays football with "I'm asking you."

Lil nodded "Okay. We'll go together. But just as friends, right?"

Tommy's smile fell a little but he didn't let it show. The one downside to Lil and liking her is that she's the _only _girl at their school that doesn't want him. "Right, just as friends."


End file.
